With the rapid development in the field of liquid crystal display, the electronic products, such as the digital photo frame, the tablet PC and the like are getting increasingly popular, and electronic devices such as gravity sensors are also widely used in such electronic products, and thus it is necessary to provide a fixing support structure capable of quickly and conveniently achieving a switch between a horizontal screen and a vertical screen. In the meantime, a photo always exist in two forms, i.e., a horizontal form and a vertical form, however, the traditional photo frame for placing the photo has only one form. Chinese utility model No. 201120228049.4 discloses a photo frame for storing a photo for horizontal and vertical use, the photo frame uses two corner sides, perpendicular to each other, of a support plate to enable the photo frame to stand in two directions. However, the way that the support plate is obliquely disposed behind the photo frame is not steady.